Futago Otanjoubi
by Yumeorb
Summary: [05.12.2006] The 21st birthday of the Asakura twins calls for new experiences as well as remembrance for the treasured memory that happened so many years ago on that very same date. The birthday when Yoh came and brought Hao back home.


**Futago Birthday**

_**Twin Birthday**_

Disclaimer: Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

Notes: Written for Hao and Yoh birthday special! This would be their 21st birthday this year (they grow fast!) The story skip between present time and the past. Few simple words: I killed myself writing this xmx I managed to finish it all the way until the night of May 12, 2006 (at least in my time zone)

May.12.2006

_The 21st birthday of the Asakura twins calls for new experiences as well as remembrance for the treasured memory that happened so many years ago on that very same date. The birthday when Yoh came and brought Hao back home._

* * *

_May twelve, two thousand six_

It was a clear night. The stars shone brilliantly in the May night sky. The weather was warming up and the flowers had already begun their blooming, shining their petals under the starlight. The Asakura residence was lively that night. The rooms were lit. Silhouettes could be seen on the windows and shoji doors, indicating that they were occupied. From afar, one could only make out noises that resulted from chattering and laughter.

A shoji door slid open and a lone figure stepped out of the noisy house and into the serene atmosphere, gently sliding the door close behind.

21-years-old Asakura Hao sat down by the edge of the floorboard furthest from the room where he came out from. He carefully settled a cup of sake that was filled to the rim down besides him. Someone, he wasn't paying attention who it was, poured him cup after cup of overflowing sake, insisting he should drink as much as he could on his birthday. It was lively and all, but it felt no difference to him. He had been 21 before on his previous lives, physically, that is. Those were not years that were particularly special to him. He didn't really celebrate his birthday then anyway. He drank one cup modestly, but that was all. He had sake years ago so he wasn't so excited about this, unlike his twin. Although Yoh tried not to act like it, being able to drink seemed to be another big thing going on with the population.

Hao shrugged and looked up at the glittering stellar beings in the sky. He ignored the commotion inside the house and focused on relaxing and gazing towards the sky.

After a moment or so, the shoji door slid open and close. He made no indication that he was aware of it, looking only at the sky. The new person walked towards him and sat down besides him, taking a similar position of watching the stars.

"They're really bright tonight."

"Aa" Hao didn't turn around nor say anything else.

Asakura Yoh, who turned 21 that day as well, gave his twin his trademark grin. He placed his half-filled cup on the deck and laughed. "It was getting noisy inside. Everyone's so busy that they forgot who the birthday twins were."

Hao said nothing. Yoh, on the other hand, answered his unasked question. After spending years with his twin, no matter how different he was, it became easier to understand what the other wanted to say. "They were going to make me drink three bottles in a row, but then Horo Horo said that everyone should drink at least one bottle each. Ren said that we were the only ones who were old enough to drink, and then…well, they started arguing and Horo Horo tried to pour sake down Ren's throat. I think Ryu wanted Lyserg and Tamao to drink a cup. Pirika wasn't happy, Chocolove was making a sake joke, Anna and Manta were talking about something, and I decide to come looking at the stars."

"You mean, you tried to escape before they remember to make you drink the sake." The longhaired shaman chuckled.

Yoh laughed sheepishly, rubbing the side of his head. "Well, that's another way to put it."

The younger twin leaned back and allowed the comfortable silence to envelop around the two, ignoring the laughter behind the sliding doors. The shamans and ghosts were occupied with their own cheerful conversations, temporarily taking their minds off whom the party was really for. Yoh, though now matured physically and mentally, still retained many of his basic features in his personality. Some things just don't change by age, such as his carefree grin. He turned to the side to watch his brother. Asakura Hao had changed physically as well, inside, he was still mature as ever. Many things had happened these years, inflicting major changes, especially to his heart. These years, he had came to learn to accept his brother's kindness, along with much more things, but those were not things that could be easily expressed by words.

"Hey, you remember?" Yoh spoke with a soft tone, as if fearing to disturb the serene silence.

"What?" Hao asked, his voice was equally soft.

"You remember? On this same day some time ago?" The younger shaman smiled. "That day when I asked you to come home with me."

:o:o:o:o:

It was years ago, approximately some months to a year after the first Shaman Fight in their generation. It was exactly May 12, the birthday of Asakura Yoh, and the birthday of Asakura Hao's third body. The Asakura residence was busy since the morning. Kyouyama Anna had been walking around the house arranging the decorations and instructing Manta and the ghosts to clean the house. There weren't any long ribbons or banners, they were a nuisance to the blonde itako.

However, upon Manta's suggestion, or rather pleads, she instructed the large balloons to be placed around various corners of the house. Yoh's friends, specifically Horo Horo and Manta, cleaned the house and prepared the decorating, following the instructions by the itako carried out by the ghosts. A portion of the casts, mainly the females and Ryu, were busy going in and out of the kitchen preparing for the afternoon feast.

The house was active since dawn with its members fully concentrated on making the day special. It was for Yoh, after all. By the afternoon, the house was cramped with friends and allies that Yoh made during the tournament. Delicious food came out of the kitchen as the cooks presented their proud products. There were handmade pies, bread, sandwiches, Chinese food, and other various dishes carried out of the kitchen. There was a large chocolate cake with the words "Happy Birthday Yoh". It was even decorated with little shaman symbols for the effect.

After a hard day of work, everyone began to dig in. Even the birthday boy, who had to suffer with his half-day training on his birthday, happily took large portions of food onto his plate. No one paid attention to the lone figure standing a safe distance away from the wall of the house.

Half-lidded eyes watched the casts enjoy themselves happily with a tired, defeated look. Hao raised his hand to adjust his mantle, fixing it so it bound to him closely, hiding his mouth from view. His glove was torn, the red Lego had fallen off. He never bothered to replace it. There wasn't much point to it. At the end, things ended up like this again. Everyone was gone. And he was leaving as well.

He turned his heels and did not spare another glance back.

Inside the house, the shaman with the orange headphones took at large gulp of his orange juice after stuffing himself with too much mash potato. He sighed thankfully and listened to Chocolove's latest joke. The joke wasn't funny, though he admitted it was improving and not exactly as corny as before, sometimes. What he really anticipated was when Ren would get mad and pick up his spear to chase the American around.

Despite of how in tuned with the party he seemed, if observed closely, one might can a glimmer of uncertainty. However, the people who usually catch those signs were currently busy and putting their attention elsewhere. Anna was comparing her cooking skills with Pirika. The younger girl had insisted that her chocolate flavor had more of a flavor. Manta, along with most others, was laughing contently when the Chinese shaman snapped.

They didn't realize when the birthday-center boy left. The only person who knew was Lyserg, and that was only because he was coincidentally standing by the doorway that time. He let Yoh off with the excuse to go to the restroom. He didn't notice anything else as the comedian zoomed past him, tailed by the long spear.

:o:o:o:o:

"Do I?" Hao questioned lightly, as if doubting.

"You might not put it that way, but something like that." Yoh grinned. He lifted a hand up and silently counted the stars. Losing count halfway, he withdrew his hand and put it by his side. "I don't remember it that well myself, there was morning training, pies, and a lot of food. I have more of a recollection on what happen later."

"Hmm." Hao made a motion for a half-shrug and watched thoughtfully. His mind went back to the memory that he stored to be remember at times like this.

:o:o:o:o:

"Come home with me."

The fire shaman said nothing. The wind blew against long strands of dark auburn hair. Hair that was once perfected to the finest points was now left to itself, neglected of attention. Hao stood still, the wind pressing his hair and mantle against his back. His brother stood a distance away from him, facing his back. Eyes of the same brown hues drilled onto his back, waiting.

Hao sighed softly. From another's point, he seemed tired and perhaps somewhat annoyed. The truth was, millions of things raced through his head. Calculations and thoughts backed by emotions created a whirlwind in his mind. His heart felt weak, unprotected. What made him fear the most was that he no longer felt the desire to protect it, his fragile heart that was struck and wounded with betrayal after betrayal.

Now everything seemed…pointless.

He could still rise another lifetime and try to gain the Shaman King title, that was a comforting thought, but now he didn't want to think any of it. He wasted enough lifetimes focusing on it, and in those lifetimes there were anger, grief, despair, and regret. Time felt precious and fleeting as the sound of sandals brushing against the dirt floor reached his ears and resounded in his mind.

"Hey." Yoh breathed softly, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. He watched him with tender eyes that were hinted with worry. Deciding that he could find no words to express, he let his body move on their accord, shutting both eyes. Hao restrained his gasp of surprise, feeling the light pressure of his brother's touch through the fabric material. Yoh put his hands on Hao's shoulders and leaned against him to give him a hug from behind.

"Let's go." He whispered softly, his tone as light as the wind. "Everyone's waiting."

"Everyone…" Hao repeated after him, seemingly lose and despondent.

"Everyone." The younger twin assured. He pressed his forehead against Hao, nesting in between the long locks. "Let's go back, back to where everyone is."

A small gust of wind blew by and swept the words in the air. They sunk in Hao's mind. He released a laugh, it was bitter and empty. "No one would be waiting, perhaps for you, but no one else, that I can assure."

"Even so, you can still come. I want you to come."

Hao sighed then sneered flatly. "Everything is centered around you now, isn't it?"

Yoh ignored that and tightened his grip. "I know you don't want to be like this either. Why do you force yourself to walk alone? Why can you see that other people care? Matamune, Yohmin, they all wanted happiness for you. I do too. Don't be this way. Let me help you."

A delicate moment of quite passed by.

"You think I'm weak?"

The short-haired teen blinked. In a flash his arms were thrown off the other shaman's shoulder, and he himself landed on the ground from the force. He looked up with surprised eyes. Hao glared, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Pieces of anger and the result from his past wounds came together, making him feel dry and bitter. Everything was against him. It always was. "You think I'm weak? That I can't survive without you? That I need your help? That I need you?"

He spat. He was losing control again. It became a difficult task to refrain himself from slicing Yoh in half right then, despite what the consequences were. He wasn't thinking rationally, he was fully aware of that. The rush of emotions was too overwhelming for him. Instead, he resolved to whipping to the opposite direction and walking away from Yoh as fast as possible, the farther the better.

"I'm fine on my own!"

He expected to be left alone. He desperately needed time to think this by himself. He had been in situations like this before, to be confused and overwhelmed over all different emotions. It happens when one is an empath. The reishi ability can not only make one confuse with other's emotion, but he learned the hard way that it can also cause a whirlwind in one's own mind. It wasn't exactly the case right now, since he and Yoh were the only ones in the close-distance radar. He was desperate to find an excuse.

To his surprise, his twin jogged to keep up with his pace. His surprise expression was changed back to his original grin. "What's the hurry? Are you going somewhere?"

He doesn't get the hint, does he? Hao quickened his pace.

"Are you trying to race? After all of Anna's training, I think I can keep up." He quickened his own pace to prove his point.

This was making Hao irritated. Had he been in a stronger state, he would've considered burning him. Right now, the Spirit of Fire could not be used freely, and Yoh's spirit… He blinked. The younger boy's spirit wasn't anywhere around him. Did he came on his own? Unprotected? What was he thinking? Did he expect Hao to be completely harmless? That sparked another hurtful anger to arise, he broke into a run.

"Stop thinking of all those negative things! You can interpret things different ways, why this way?" Yoh dashed right besides him, his sandals clinking and making their best effort to keep up. They were no concern to the younger shaman, since he practiced his daily runs with them. He pouted. "Why not think: Yoh wanted to speak to you one-on-one. Or even: Yoh forgot. That would've made more sense, I think."

The pyromaniac eyed him with suspicion. He blinked back towards the road ahead. Thankfully, they were in a clearing that was a safe distance away from the nearest store, giving them free space to run in. Things were getting jumbled in his head. He had to start thinking rationally, to get the upper hand of the situation. But right now he had an emotional heart, irrationally-thinking mind, and curse Yoh for making him lose his sense and concepts. This was difficult.

"I can still accompany you! Even if you're okay by yourself, it doesn't hurt to have another person to come along."

"You're annoying me." Hao snapped.

"Ehe, sorry, ack-!"

With a trip of stone, Yoh ended up falling towards the side. He instinctively grabbed onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Hao's poncho, thus pulling his twin down with him. The two rolled in the grass, mostly due to the force created by the run. The longhaired one ended up with his back on the tall, soft grass that cushioned him. He groaned. Not only did he lose his rational side to his wrath, but he lost his pride by running and falling into roadside grass.

He laid there, panting lightly. Normally, any run like this wouldn't have made him break a sweat. It was different now. He sucked in a large amount of oxygen to get his respiratory system to calm down. He tried to get up, but someone's weight pressured atop of him. He propped his elbow up to see what it was, and then frowned. "Get off, you're heavy."

Yoh moved so they were in a leaning-sitting position. He too, had ragged breath despite all the trainings he done. The younger one, however, left his arms around Hao, holding him in an embrace. The one being held noticed this and twitched once.

"Let me go." Hao commanded.

"Don't wanna." Yoh stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Let me go dammit!" He began to struggle out of the hug.

"Ahaha, you're so squirmy!" The younger Asakura laughed. He held on even tighter, one hand grasping his other wrist so they form a loop around Hao. He his face into the fabric of his older brother's clothing. Hao wanted to scream right now. He wanted to struggle, shout, and curse all at the same time. And he did.

"_You're – so – annoying_!" Hao spoke through gritted teeth, thrashing around aimlessly. Yoh hold his position and said nothing, focusing only on keeping Hao steady. The older shaman's struggles were violent, but at the same time, desperately despondent. Hao gave a final cry of irritation with his body fully tense before loosening. He fell right into Yoh's embrace, the hug that did not break even when the worst measures passed. He looked away, his fingers digging into the fabric of Yoh's clothes, repeating half-heartedly, "You're so annoying."

They remained like that, silently, feeling each others' warmth. The sun slowly descended over the hills, chased by the night sky that was beginning to spread its dark velvet curtains. The sun cast its final rays of gold to the world before vanishing until another day. The sunlight faded and the starlight sprinkled onto the world. The twins remained in each other's arms, sharing each others' warmth. Their breathing went back to the normal rate and their heartbeats turned down to a slower pace.

Hao now had his forehead against Yoh's collarbone, savoring the moment and carving it deep in his mind. His arms had unexpected wound up wrapping around his younger brother, holding him close, not wanting to part. Yoh smiled softly, looking down at Hao, though seeing only a mess of brown hair. He took the chance to snuggle into it, bringing the scent of his brother even closer. Hao smelled of soothing herbs.

His eyes turned upwards to the night sky, catching the bright twinkles in the darkness. He lowered so he was in level with Hao, allowing both of them to be able to gaze at the sky together. "They're really bright tonight."

Hao turned to the sky, eyes staring listlessly. He was still leaning onto Yoh, his hand holding onto his twin as if depended. The light of the stars reflected in his dark orbs and brought them back to life. He blinked calmly, serenity pouring into his mind. His thought process had been calmed and was recovering from the shock of losing emotional control, something he hadn't done since the end of the Shaman Fight.

"Aa." was his sole reply. Words weren't needed to be said to express the enjoyment of the twins as they sat under the stars and admired their boundless beauties. Two halves of a soul developed into their own.

Two brothers watching the stars.

:o:o:o:o:

"Somewhat." Hao said after some thought. Though the word of his reply came rather brusque, he had a soft tone that made it sound thoughtful and twinkling with amusement. "What were you doing then?"

"Wha?"

"You were annoying me so much."

"Ehe, was I? Sorry. I wanted to keep the conversation light. My head start to hurt whenever you start talking about deep things." Yoh laughed. He brought his cup up and was about to take a sip before thinking otherwise. He still remembered his friends' vows to make him drink three bottles of sake in a row. He placed it down again and stretched instead. He placed both hands behind his head and leaned backwards, his back landing on the wooden floor of the deck. "I remembered we were watching the stars together like this, and then I asked to come with me."

:o:o:o:o:

"Ah! That was refreshing! We worked all the anger out!"

Yoh, in his teenage form, stood up and stretched delightfully, bringing his arms over his head. Hao walked towards the path and dusted dirt from his mantle with torn, fingerless-gloved hands. He shook his head lightly to rid small pieces of grass that tangled in his hair. He turned to the direction opposite of the Asakura residence. He looked up so he wouldn't have to face Yoh, who trotted over next to him. "You should go back, they'll be worried."

"Aa." Yoh agreed softly. He paused, and then tilted his head. "You're really not coming?"

Hao evade even further by looking away entirely so the short-haired shaman could only see the side of his hair covered by the long tresses.

"Well, okay, if you're that stubborn about it." Yoh stared to the side, looking disappointed. He badly wanted to spend his birthday with his twin. It's their special day, after all. Out of nowhere, an idea raced through him and he beamed, clasping his hands together. "I'll stay here with you then!"

Hao peered over his shoulder, arching his brow.

"That means wherever you're going tonight, I'm tagging along!" He grinned broadly.

Hao released a grunt of annoyance and began to walk away.

"Are we gonna run again?"

Hao whirled around, surprising Yoh, who was prepared for another run. The short-haired brunette nearly crashed into the fire shaman, who scowled. "Leave me alone."

"Nobody should be alone on their birthday. If we're together, then you're not alone!" Yoh replied happily as if that made the most sense in the world. His bright smiled faded and his eyes turned to Hao intently, yet with a hint of tenderness. He grasped Hao's hands firmly with his own. "I don't want you to be alone."

The pyro shaman stare back, but only for a few moment. Those moments were enough for him to process Yoh's current feelings. He lowered his eyes. He couldn't keep the eye contact. Yoh continued the eye lock and saw emotions swirling behind the deep eyes. Behind the veil of arrogance and knowledge was pain, betrayal, sorrow, and regret. The younger twin leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. In a feather-light whisper, he said. "Let's go back together."

Taking a firm hold of one of Hao's hand, Yoh turned and began to lead him down the path towards the house of the Asakura. His usual cheerful smile splayed on his face as he took large steps and pulled his brother along. The twin being pulled pursed his lips. He glanced to the side, troubled in thought, undecided of what to do. He took the quickest resolution that came up and was about to follow it, which was to break away. But he caught sight of the hand that grasped his and saw the red mark on Yoh's wrist. It was the part where Yoh had clung onto desperately when trying to restrain Hao's wrath.

Pangs of guilt sunk in, and along with it was a consideration for another approach. "They might not accept me."

"It's okay, _I'll _accept you." Yoh didn't miss a beat, but it was almost casual for him to say it. He meant it from the heart.

"There would be no point for me to go."

"Of course there's a point! Everyone's there! And we have a lot of food. There's pie, spring rolls, sashimi, cupcakes –oh! You should try the handmade garlic bread that Ryu made, it's really good!"

"They might kick me out."

"Ah…" The orange-headphone teen blinked. After a pause for thought, he grinned light-heartedly. "Then I guess I'll have to stay outside with you! We can eat the cake under the stars!"

Yoh can be an annoying obstacle, but a part of Hao wanted to chuckle amusing at his sibling's answers. He shook his head and went back to his prickly state. When finding no other ways, he turned to giving the hand that Yoh held a semi-glare for betraying his initial action of breaking away.

They made their way towards the house that was now lit. Even with the distant in between, they could still catch traces of laughter and exciting chatting from the house. Hao looked to the house uncomfortably. With the last attempt, he muttered. "I'm just going to keep running away, you know."

"Maybe, but that's okay." Yoh tilted his head. He then turned back, smiling and giving the hand a squeeze. "I'll just keep on coming back to get you."

With that, the older twin held on and watched ahead as they made their way closer to the lit house.

:o:o:o:o:

That was some years ago. Now the twins, both being 21, at least physically, had made changes since that day. Things worked out, like Yoh predicted. It didn't work out all perfectly, Hao expected it wouldn't. But whatever ups and downs they went through, they managed to get to today. The night of May 12, 2006. The night of the starry sky.

"We should go back in."

"Aren't you afraid that they'll make you drink the three consecutive bottle of sake?"

Yoh gulped and then smiled sheepishly, "I won't remind them. They might forget. The sky is beautiful tonight, we should get everyone to eat cake outside!"

"Sure." Hao shrugged but remained seated, indicating that he wasn't going in but will be waiting for the others to come out. The younger of the two picked himself up and was heading for the rice paper doors when Hao spoke in a soft tone. It was a mere amused wondering that came back from thinking to that treasured day. "I might run away again."

Yoh whirled around and grinned. His ever happy-go-lucky grin spreading from one end of his cheek to the other, "And I'll keep on coming back to get you!"

Hao closed his eyes and smiled amusingly.

"Happy 21st birthday."

_Owari Da_

05.12.2006


End file.
